


Christmas Spirit

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Series: Holiday Collections [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Firsts, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Multi, awww, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire gang is back and all grown up, and ready to wish you a happy holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I told you guys that I would have something up for you guys to celebrate the holidays so here it is! R&R.

The light swing of the music danced around the decorated room. Red and green tinsel shimmered and shined in the soft fire glow. There were colorful sweaters, some cable nit others full of Christmas cheer, more were coming signaled by the soft chimes of a door bell. They greeted the guest with smiles and greetings while more gifts were added to the ever steadily growing pile. One with the blond hair and blue eyes, was an author who has three New York best sellers. One was a professional chief, and the other the owner of the business called Connie and Sasha's. Best place to go eat and hang out with friends in all of Maria. The messy brown headed one with his arm around his husband's waist was a detective for the Maria Police Department. Those four were interlocked in a debate about gossip they had heard around the town. The tallest one was sitting down next to the retired football linemen, both living happily off of his funds that he had collected and with their new line of men's clothing, changing the face of the fashion world one man at a time. There was a nurse who was nick named Angel and her two time lightweight winner wife, were pooled together, kissing under the mistletoe that hung in the kitchen archway. The women in the red scarf were helping her girlfriend out of her coat, her hawk like eyes narrowed in on the two on the couch and she left her for her old friends. Lastly there was a golden eyed lawyer next to his soft spoken artist boyfriend who were hanging out in the kitchen. The short black haired special agent with the golden haired commander of the MPD were sitting in the well broken in arm chairs. Black glasses danced around spilling eggnog as she went, but she did not care, the sharp nose followed her making sure she was not a danger to anyone but herself.

Each one had their own life, their own house, in their own towns or cities. But for one week out of the year they all come back to the place where it all started. Where they all met. Each one by accident, stumbling upon the old room, one by one perfect strangers grew to know each other, to find love, and see friendship form. Over time they had made it their own with the little things they found or made. Odd bits and bobs reused, for the teenagers could not afford much. For them this was their refuge, and always will be. As they got older and saw each other less and less, the location got better and better. They never forgot what needed to be updated or repaired, they kept a checklist of things they needed. They still held on to the old things from times long past, discussing the memories that had taken place. It was places of first kisses and heart break. Anger and passion. They all gathered around after a pot luck of foods, and talked over beer or wine. Gifts were exchanged, some gag gifts that got a laugh or something that they needed. Each on in their late twenties, early thirties, where laugh lines were becoming noticeable and gray hairs were part of the battle.

But is that not the meaning of the holidays? To find the friends you have kept and to look back at times past and future? Spending it with family and friends that you care about? Each one came back for one week to spend with their real family. Relation is by blood, but family is by love. As the night wore on and each one retired to their beds, each one happy to be back with friends and the family that they had created. Some were having kids, others marriage, who knew what life would hold of them but they were excited to show the next generation this tradition and to never let it be forgotten.


End file.
